originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Moscati
Amanda Moscati is a character in Jaredthefox92's collaboration series ''Occult Odyssey.''She is a neutral protagonist, (ans sometimes antagonist) character. Amanda is a powerful witch with many mysterious and perhaps dangerous abilities. She is known to be against the Cavri giants clan in order to help save the land of Lutaria from their colossal wrath. However she is known to also employ dirty and underhanded tactics when dealing with the giants and is known to resort to petty thievery when it comes to acquiring magical items to help her in her quest to rid the land of the Cavri giant horde. Appearance: Amanda is an average sized Caucasian woman around her early 30's. She is known to possess jade green eyes and long coal black hair. Amanda has a flair for cool colors and thus she wears blue dresses and various types of violet and purple capes.Despite her elegant taste in clothing she is not above wearing peasant clothing, as well as making clothing of her own from scratch. Personality: Amanda is a cunning and crafty woman. She is also one that possesses high self-esteem and is one known to go around wherever she pleases. She is known to favor elegance, grace, and individuality as her core values. While at first she appears calm and relatively harmless she is known to be quite devious and is often after others mystical items in order to bolster her own magical powers. She is quite approachable, (except for being snarky and condescending at times.) She is also known to be an alcoholic and is always curious where the nearest pub will reside. In terms of morality Amanda is a bit detached from others. While she is known to stick up for people when she feels like she should she isn’t one to follow others rules and is known for causing trouble and mischief for others when given the opportunity. She is also known to be a kleptomaniac when it comes to arcane items and isn’t above stealing them for her own personal gain. History: Amanda grew up as an outcast outside the village of Oleclurt. As a child she was fascinated by magic and wanted to constantly know more about it, her grandmother who was secretly a wiccia saw this as an opportunity to pass down her knowledge to her young and impressionable granddaughter. Eventually Amanda was taught well enough in the mystical arts to become a witch herself. She then went about to gather mystical items to increase her power. Ever since the Cavri had invaded Lutaria however she has been going around raising resistance for the people of the land to defend themselves making her a de facto rebel leader of sorts. She most notably has hired a group of mage mercenaries to be her personal assistance in waging her own little war against the Cavri’s leader, Samantha. Weaknesses: Amanda is admittedly not the strongest when it comes to melee combat, most of her attacks are magical based and as stated above she is only able to use her broomstick and perhaps kick at her foes in melee combat. Her powers have been known to backfire at times, such as when she uses the high risk, yet powerful Orb of Chance. She is also not very effective against armor, such as that of what knights wear. She has to rely on elemental attacks to deal with this issue. Her magic draws power from nature and tools and weapons that are made by mankind are immune to her witchcraft to a certain extent. Finally Amanda is known to comically become drunk right before a fight inhibiting her use during said confrontations. Special Moves: Orb of Chance This move is one that could either harm Amanda's victim or perhaps backfire and potentially benefit them. Amanda tosses the orb at her victim and if it hits her user rolls a six sided dice, (or uses an online dice roller). The number it lands on is the what the effect has on the victim.Here are the numbers and status effects: 1. Your character is shrunken to toy size. While this makes them physically weaker it also can benefit them by adding speed to the character. 2.Your character is frozen and gets an ice status effect. 3.Your character gets drowsy and falls into a deep sleep. 4.The spell backfires and your character regains health/stamina/and even mana. 5.Your character gets the jackpot, they grow giant sized (with the magic still allows them to retain all their clothing of course) giving them super strength and endurance for the duration. (Can be permanent though if it's a plot point.) 6.Your character is set on fire and suffers from burning. Beautiful Bolt Barrage Amanda launches several mystical bolts made of magic contained and directed by her own genetically inherited psychic powers. She launches several bolts at random and then "guides" them as best she can unto a target, these bolts may also be "dumb" fired at her target and flung at them at random. (Note: This move is based off of "Doombolts" from the 40k universe. Amanda's are more shiny however and are not made by daemonic sorcery, but rather her "Raj" sorcery and is considered gray magic.)